Lero
Lero (レロ , Rero) is a specialized golem that belongs to the Earl of Millennium. Appearance Lero is a normal cane umbrella with the addition of a small, talking jack-o-lantern on the tip that acts as his head. Personality Lero is a neurotic little being who is often nervous and gets upset easily. However, when behind enemy lines, he has shown a more sadistic side, openly taunting the Exorcists. These sadistic tendencies, though, disappear quickly when he is threatened. Lero tends to add his own name, Lero, to the end of almost every sentence. Plot Introduction arc Initially, Lero appears only briefly, being used by the Earl.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 61 He doesn't show any sentience and isn't seen talking, only being used by the Earl to summon Akuma,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 4, Page 116 announcing the end of the opening "chapter" with the aid of an alarm clock in his mouth and, at the same time, as a mode of transportation to escape.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 4, Page 127 Rewinding Town arc Lero is next seen in the possession of Road Kamelot,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 67 who borrowed him from the Earl without permission,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 127 as she enters the Rewinding Town. When Road captures Miranda Lotto, Lero is seen again being held by her, though he isn't seen talking.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 102 When Road takes Miranda into her dream world with her, Lero nervously reprimands her for skipping school, to which Road responds by telling him that "umbrellas should be quiet."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 107 After her Akuma servants have captured Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, who have come to the town to investigate the "rewinding" incidents, Road explains to Allen that she is a human, making Lero try to shush her and warn her about going against the Earl's "script" least she be spanked.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 127 Again, though, his warnings are ignored, and when Allen and Lenalee begin attacking her, Road takes to using Lero as a mode of transportation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 153 When Road orders one of the Akuma to self-destruct, she has Lero start a countdown,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 169 the Akuma exploding when Lero reaches zero. After all of her Akuma are defeated, Road cheerfully flees with Lero in hand.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 180 Order in Crisis arc When the Earl brings Tyki Mikk back to the Noah Family base with him, Lero appears briefly, helping Road with her homeworkD.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 123 and remarking after Tyki leaves that Tyki is very friendly with the humans he hangs out with (Eeez, Momo and Clark).D.Gray-man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 43, Page 126 Edo and Asian Branch arc Once several key members of the Noah Family return to his side, the Earl heads to Edo, where he uses Lero to summon Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 38 When Lavi attacks him, the Earl uses Lero to escapeD.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 79, Page 47 and stays airborne with him for a majority of the battle,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 86, Page 184 only to later use Lero as a conduit for a devastating attackD.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 22 that levels Edo and nearly kills all of the Exorcists. The Earl then starts sneezing violently, causing Lero to break his silence to check on him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 27 When Allen Walker arrives, the Earl turns Lero into a sword to use to fight him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 45 Their clash results in a large explosion that the Earl uses to flee onto Noah's Ark with Tyki and Skinn Bolic, where they meet up with Road who asks the Earl where Lero is, apparently intending to borrow him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 53 Noah's Ark arc When Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory III and Chaozii Han are pulled into Noah's Ark, they land on top of Lero an flatten him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 70 When Lero recovers and notices them for why they are, he calls them fat and tells them to get off, resulting in Allen and Kanda grabbing him and threatening him. Lero tells them that there is no exit, and then the Earl uses Lero as a microphone to taunt the Exorcists. A large, balloon-form Earl grows out of Lero's mouth, congratulating Lero for having found them before informing the Exorcists that they will remain trapped inside of the Ark as it collapses.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 72 After the balloon Earl floats away, Lero is left behind with the young Exorcists, continuing to tell them as they search for an escape that there is no way out, resulting in Lero getting punched.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 90, Page 76 Tyki arrives to offer the group a key that will help them get on, and when Lero scolds Tyki, Tyki leaves him behind and goes to wait for the Exorcists at the top of a tower in the middle of the Ark.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 91, Page 86 The Exorcists use the key Tyki gave them to open a door, and when they find Skinn on the other side, Kanda decides to stay behind and fight them, shocking Lero when he threatens the rest when they don't want to leave him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 92, Page 101 In the next room, where the group runs into Jasdero and Devit, Lero asks Jasdevi why they aren't on their mission, Jasdevi telling Lero to shut up before they start firing on the group, Lero included, with their guns.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 19 As Jasdevi proceed to fight the Exorcists, Lero laughs to himself and thinks about how Jasdevi's guns aren't really loaded. He then asks the twins, again, why they aren't out searching for General Cross Marian,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 31 angering the twins and making them fire at him again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 32 When the twins use their "Trick Glasses" on the group, Lero is hit, as well,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 99, Page 41 and he tries to rub it off on Chaozii's shirt.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 100, Page 45 Lero then watches as the twins summon an "Earl" that fights Allen and fools the group, Lero thinking to himself about the twins' "materialization" powers.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 101, Page 76 Lero then taunts Allen and Krory as they fight the "Earl," accidentally cluing them into the fact that the "Earl" isn't real.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 102, Page 85 After Lavi finds they key, which frees them all from the Trick Glasses, and opens the next door, the twins, who have been seriously injured, form their main Jasdevi body, and after Lero cries out about the room collapsing as the bookshelves begin to explode,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 104, Page 106 Krory forces the others to go on without him, Lero getting swept up in the retreat. Lero uses this opportunity to taunt the Exorcists once more, telling them that anything could still happen to them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 110, Page 51 Allen tells Lero that he refuses to give up, making Lero wonder how he can be so calm. They walk through the final door at the top of the stairs, and on the other side Road lunges at Allen and kisses him, to Lero's horror.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 110, Page 54 Road then grabs Lero and walks off with him, liberating him just to use him as transportation once more.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 111, Page 74 After Allen defeats Tyki with his Sword of Exorcism, Lero notices that Tyki's stigmata have disappeared,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 118, Page 193 and when Road is defeated Lero cries out for her,D.Gray-man manga Volume 13, Chapter 122, Page 76 staying by the unconscious Tyki's side and begging for the Earl to come save them.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 123, Page 88 When the Earl does arrive, Lero immediately flies to his side, crying.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 130, Page 38 After the Earl's attempt to download the data of the old Ark fails, Lero nervously asks the Earl if the Exorcists had helped the Fourteenth, the Earl not answering as he curses the Exorcists.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 106 Third Exorcists arc Lero appears briefly when the Earl welcomes Wisely to the family.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113 Seed of Destruction arc Lero can be seen by the Earl's side when he's sleeping after the events in the North American Branch.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 22, Chapter 203, Page 2 Abilities and Uses Flight: Lero has the ability to fly, and carry weights far greater than his own.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 4, Page 127D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 24, Page 153D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 111, Page 74 Power Conduit: The Earl has been shown using Lero as a conduit for his powers, such as summoning AkumaD.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 4, Page 116D.Gray-man Manga Volume 9, Chapter 78, Page 38 and unleashing powerful attacks.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 87, Page 22 The Earl has also been shown using Lero to summon his sword,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 45 though the extent to which the Earl actually "needs" Lero to do these things is questionable, as he's been seen using his sword without Lero's help.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 130, Page 38 Trivia *Lero likes the Earl and despises Exorcists.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page1 135 *Unlike Timcanpy, Lero doesn't eat.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 121, Page 62 *Road likes to steal Lero when the Earl is taking a nap.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 142 References Navigation de: Lelo Category:Golem Category:Characters